The Lion's Share
by addicted2vamplit
Summary: Edward's coming home after running away from his family... and an alluring brown eyed girl. Midnight Sun snippet. One Shot...for now!


****

Essentially this my version of Edward's homecoming in Midnight Sun. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm no Stephaine Meyer.

'A girl!' I sighed exasperated.

'A girl has run me out of house and home?!?' Anywhere else in the world, the sun would be peaking up over the horizon. In Forks, Washington the morning hours gave off very little light as I paced the middle of the highway.

I just left Denali to return to my family. Couldn't quite bring myself to drive the remaining 4 miles.

'One whiff and your entire way of thinking is shot.' My shoes made no sound on the asphalt as I paced. I kept shooting stares at my father's Mercedes a few steps away; deciding if I should get it over with or go elsewhere for a while…

There was no staying in Denali. Nothing and no one there could distract me from my thoughts.

'Not only has she run me out of town, now I have to face the Spanish Inquisition.' Carlisle told me to take all the time I needed, I hadn't, as he also told me to be wary of Esme. She was going to be worried sick and wouldn't let me off the hook easily.

_Her_ face flashed in my mind. At first the way I last saw her. Confusion written on her face. She didn't exactly know that she was mere inches from death that whole hour biology class. The shield of hair she kept between us wouldn't have protected her any from the things I could have done to her. Any longer in that room and I might have actually gone through with them. I hated her. The loathing I felt towards one mere human was disproportional to her offences.

Smelling delicious, edible. She was guilty but had no control over it.

A different version of the face filled my mind. A welcoming smile upon it instead of confusion. Her chocolate brown eyes were laughing as well. I snorted out loud, not exactly sure what I found so amusing. My snort turned into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

'A girl!!' A beautiful girl at that.

The smiling face intrigued me so much I held on to the thought. The image brushed a hair away from her face and behind her ear while looking away shyly as I had seen her first. Her thoughts were a mystery to me. Never before had I come across a creature that intrigued me so. Maybe I was mistaking infatuation with hate.

I had to see her again.

In the distance I could hear an engine purr, approaching fast. I tuned in to the frequency I had allowed to become a dull hum in the back of my mind while I pondered.

_You stupid brat. I know you can here me Edward! You have left me worried sick, Esme distraught, the whole family a collective mess. What on earth happened that you couldn't discuss with us?_

Carlisle got the cliff notes of what happened and was asked him to share them with everyone. Alice knew what had happened and probably hadn't stopped watching for more of the same in my future. I watched as the BMW swerved around the bend closest to me.

_You don't think of anyone but yourself. Imposing on the Denali's like that and refusing to come to the phone._

She parked the car nose to nose with the Mercedes; hopped out and stormed across the asphalt. I saw it was coming and didn't move out of the aim of fire.

Alice pulled back her fist and punched a excellent right hook into my jaw. If there had been anyone else around they would be watching the hills for a rockslide due to the sound it made.

'You inconsiderate jerk!' Then she pulled me into a tight embrace. I returned the gesture in kind, taking comfort in her small arms.

I kissed the top of her unruly hair as it was the only place I could reach with her petite frame around my middle. 'I missed you too, Al.' She released me with one arm and kept the other around me. We moved toward Carlisle's car and leaned up against the side together.

The persistent grey became a lighter and lighter shade with each passing moment. We sat in silence until it became the lightest it would.

'Why are you reciting poetry… Pound I believe, backwards?' I asked, knowing that if she was going through the trouble then it was unlikely she would tell me outright.

'Whitman, actually,' she corrected.

'Forgive me,' I laughed, 'backwards they must sound similar. So…' I started without know where to start. Showing as little interest as possible I continued. 'What do you know about the new girl?'

'I KNEW IT!!' She shrieked getting off the car and facing me. Alice's excitement radiated off her. 'I knew she was the reason you left. Emmett owes me 10 bucks. Apparently I have to pay less attention to Jasper's future and more on yours.' _That vision last night should have been my first clue._

'What vision last night?'

_you answer I infamy, true is hear I what if alive returned ever anyone has…_

'That's Pound?!'

'T. S. Eliot, but close.' She laughed.

'You're getting very good at reciting things backwards.'

'I get lots of practice.' She sighed wistfully.

Sometimes I wished I could afford people their privacy, others I wish not to be in their heads at all.

_She_ popped into my head again. A whole two minutes had passed without her foreboding on my front most thoughts and there she was. The one persons mind I couldn't read. _Bella_.

The name was appropriate. She was indeed beautiful. A beautiful demon… sent to torture me.

'Let's go,' Alice called me from my thought. She was starting to get antsy after being away from Jasper too long. 'I said I was going to catch breakfast close by. They'll be wondering where I am.'

'Go on ahead without me,' I said not ready to head the short distance home. 'I'll catch up.'

'No way. I'm going to follow you home closely to be sure you actually make it.' She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them. 'See. Isn't it a lot better knowing exactly what's going to happen. You weren't decided so I made the decision for you.'

'Thanks Alice.' I said sarcastically getting into the driver seat.

'Oh, and Edward--'

'Yeah?'

_Welcome Home._

**Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
